


Margie Goore

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Mentions of Necrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr ask:I can’t stop calling Mary Goore Margaret Goore😐
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 40
Kudos: 9





	Margie Goore

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really a prompt, but I rolled with it.
> 
> Enjoy the micro-headcanon no one asked for

Margaret is Mary’s alter ego.

Mary is his feral, teeth-gnashing, corpse-fucking persona. He’s not soft or safe—he's all angles and studs and spiked hair.

Margie, now—that’s when he’s allowed to be soft and prim.

Mary’s got a few dresses he likes to put on. He used to feel really silly in a dress—but that was until he was caught and a friend told him all he really needed was one that actually fit him. He sheepishly went to the drag queen store that was recommended—ready to be mocked and laughed out—only to be adopted somewhat by the proprietor who was more than happy to outfit this lost-looking gutter punk.

He’ll wash all the blood out of his hair and do it up in a pompadour, then slip into one of his dresses—he’s got a baby-pink number with lace and flounces; a black a-line dress with crinoline; and a slinky, red evening number—and do his makeup with more contouring and winged smudging around the eyes.

When he’s out like this DO NOT call him Mary. He’ll still rip your veins out with his teeth—later as Mary, tho (he doesn't want blood on his nice dress), because Mary is the grimy degenerate with a reputation; Margie is the one who’s soft, quiet, and pretty in a way Mary Goore doesn’t allow himself to be.

Everyone in his scene just goes with it—dude fucks corpses in his free time, it’s honestly kind of nice he can not be a gremlin sometimes.


End file.
